


Done

by onceuponahundred



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Compliant, F/F, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 01:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5028586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/onceuponahundred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Got a feelin Clarke wont come back, @ least not right away cuz she has a journey/new places 2 explore & Octavia will go after her__Technically C followed wat O said "After the war we're done"__U dont say goodbye 2 some1 when its over__ Write fic plz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Done

Octavia was done. She was absolutely fucking done. Clarke had now been gone for a little more than four months and Camp Jaha was falling apart without her. Bellamy had become a grump. All he did was snap at the other delinquents, a scowl stretched across his face as he barked orders at them.

He had reverted back to his old ways like when they had first arrived on Earth. Each night he brought a new girl back to his tent, sometimes even more than one. Pretty soon Bellamy wouldn’t have a new girl to fuck every night anymore.

Octavia was sick of it, sick of hearing her brother fucking some random girl each night when all he wanted was a certain feisty blonde haired blue eyes girl back in his arms. It was time for Clarke to come back home and since no one else was ready to go looking for her, Octavia was willing to put aside the fights and feelings she had been harboring against Clarke these past few months to try and find her.

She slipped out in the middle of the night, leaving a note for both Bellamy and Lincoln that she would be back soon, hopefully with Clarke. They shouldn’t worry about her too much and she loves them both very much. Her knife strapped across her back, Octavia is quiet as she walks out of camp. Her footsteps are silent and her mind determined.

There was only one thing that Octavia was thinking about and that was bringing Clarke home. She may have her differences with the girl but Octavia couldn't deny that Camp Jaha needed Clarke, the delinquents needed her but most of all Bellamy needed his inspiration back.

And so with her sword slung across her back, Octavia treks her way out of camp, not making a single sound. As she makes her way beyond the camp gates, a plan forms in Octavia’s mind. She had only one goal.

Bring Clarke back alive and well so that everyone at camp would finally get some peace from the tyrant that was her brother. Letting out a sigh, Octavia mentally prepares herself for the task that she knew was ahead of her.

Bringing Clarke back home was not going to be easy at all.

It takes Octavia approximately two weeks before she’s able to even catch a whiff of Clarke’s trail. She has to backtrack and take routes she’s never walked before but she does it. After two grueling weeks of trekking Octavia finally catches up to the leader who had saved them all by damning herself.

Octavia is quiet as she comes up to Clarke’s camp, her steps don’t make a sound (something she’s picked up from Lincoln). But before she can even step into the little circle that Clarke has made for herself, Octavia finds herself caught and bound within seconds.

“What the fuck, Clarke?”

“Sorry, but I knew someone was following me. I just had no idea who.”

Clarke emerges from behind a tree and when she notices that it was Octavia she had captured her eyes widen before she schools her face into an expression of neutrality again.

“Cut me free now that you know then!”

“I can’t do that.”

Octavia is shocked by the girl standing in front of her. This wasn’t the Clarke she knew. The Clarke she knew was gentle, caring and even if she had to make hard decisions she had been able to still retain some of her humanity. The Clarke standing in front of her now though looked like she felt nothing.

There were bags under her eyes and a long scratch going down the side of her face. Her hair was knotted and messy and it looked like she hadn’t taken a shower in god knows how long.

Clarke was falling apart and a little part of it might have to do with Octavia.

“Clarke I think it’s time for you to come back.”

Clarke smiles but there’s no warmth in it. Her eyes are dim and there is no joy in her face anymore.

“Come back? I’m pretty sure you were the one who was so happy to see me leave. Why would you want me to come back?”

Octavia stops struggling against her bonds and instead hangs her head. She’s ashamed at Clarke’s words, knowing that the other girl was somewhat right. Octavia had placed so much pressure and weight on Clarke and that was unfair of her. But she was trying to do the right thing now. She was trying to take Clarke back home.

“I’m sorry, Clarke. I shouldn’t have made you feel that way, but it’s been two months since you’ve left and the whole camp has gone crazy. No one knows what to do without you. Bellamy has gone back to fucking around. Monty and Jasper still aren’t talking. Your mom is depressed all the time while Kane is trying to run everything. We need you, Clarke. No matter what we will always need you.”

By the end there tears in both Clarke and Octavia’s eyes. Octavia looks up at the blonde hoping that the other could tell she was being sincere. They needed Clarke, no matter what she says.

Clarke steps forward knife in hand as she slashes the rope bounding Octavia’s wrists together. Before Octavia can stop herself, she has thrown her arms around Clarke hugging her tightly. At first Clarke startles not having been this close to anyone in weeks before she winds her arms around Octavia, burying her face in her shoulder.

The two girls hold onto one another pouring all their frustration and pent up emotions into this one hug before they eventually move away feeling just the tiniest bit better.

“Let’s go home now.”

And this time Clarke’s smile was making its way back to being genuine.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://faefeyre.tumblr.com/)


End file.
